


Beach House Interlude

by gemnism



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged up characters, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Kinda crappy, eleven and max r so good together, im trash for this couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemnism/pseuds/gemnism
Summary: Max loves setting herself up for embarrassment and staring into those warm brown eyes.uh this is a multi chap fic it might have correlation to my other work go easy, and yes this title is also a song title again i told u guys i suck at being creative.





	Beach House Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> uh for the record i fucking love the idea of max and el being a couple im here for it im here for gay max thank u n enjoy.

It was that day they all decided to go down to the quarry on the last day of school. It was Dustin’s idea of course, everything they did was Dustin’s idea. He thought that it would be a great way to kick start the beginning of their claim to seniority. In his words you “weren’t a senior at Hawkins until you’ve claimed the quarry as yours for at least a day”. Lucas was the only one that was really against it. He complained that he didn’t want to get wet because then he wouldn’t feel as warm as he did dry, which Max deemed one of the stupidest excuses she’s ever heard for anything.

They were all sat at a spot near the shallow end, their towels laid out and the small assortment of snacks that were insisted on being brought by Will’s mom. Jane was settled beside Max with their towels overlapping. Her eyes were fixed on the red head’s accompanied by a hesitant smile as if she didn’t know what to do or what to say. She inevitably did prove herself to have no idea of as the rest of the group were already shoulders deep in the warm water and they were still sat beside each other, stealing short glances at the other and blushing when they made eye contact. It could have all been in Max’s head, she was able to convince herself that it was plenty of times before. She didn’t know when she made the decision but the next time they made eye contact again Max held it. She watched as Jane’s pale skin started to reveal a pink tint and her warm brown eyes stare back with the same confidence and all Max could think about was how this couldn’t possibly be real and this moment had to have been in her head.

“Max.” Jane spoke with a finality that Max could tell that she must have been too zoned out to hear her calling earlier. If she didn’t want to crawl in a hole and die before, she certainly did now.

“Yeah?” Her voice came out softer than she intended and for the first time throughout their interaction she felt herself blush. Instead of getting a proper response out of Jane she watched the brunette turn around and position herself so she was laying flat on her stomach. Before she could even muster out some sort of question she was interrupted by Mike’s voice calling out to them.

“So are you guys going to actually get in the water or are you going to sit there the whole time?” Mike was stood in the quarry with the same accusatory look on his face he had whenever Max and Jane were getting too close for his liking.

Mike was always ruining moments that they had, like the one time at one of their movie nights they were all huddled up in Mike's basement watching some movie of the boy's choice. Needless to say the movie wasn't the most exciting to Max and thankfully Jane felt the same, but before they could head off to their own corner without anyone noticing Mike was there giving Max the same accusatory look and asking Jane to pass him the popcorn. Max could go on for about thirty minutes recounting the times that Mike had "coincidentally" stepped in and interrupted something by asking one of them to do him a favor.

“One second Mike we’re coming. You should play instead of parent us.” Jane spoke up from below. She handed Max the bottle of sunscreen without looking. “Sunscreen.”

If Max wasn’t thinking straight she would have done it without asking- she would have _offered_ to do it. But she was and she couldn’t act different, she couldn’t out herself. If it was anyone else that she liked she might have gotten away with breaking character a few times but not with Jane. Jane was too perceptive.

“Maybe if you properly ask I might.” She rolled her eyes in an attempt to seem irritated but she grabbed the bottle from her regardless as a small smile tugged on the corners of her lips.

“Please.” Jane deadpanned. Max nodded and pursed her lips as if she was considering saying no although she knew well that it was the opposite. It wasn’t until she put some of the sunscreen on her palm that she realized how sensual the act of massaging her back would be. This was the first time Max’s cheeks have actually gotten red. "Get your shit together, Zoomer.” Max thought to herself as she pressed the cold substance on the girl’s back. It only took a few rubs before the sunscreen was thoroughly rubbed into her skin and she threw herself back with a large sigh of relief.

“I’m never doing that again Jane, maybe Mike could do it next time.” She proposed as she watched Jane stand from her position and rub some sunscreen into her arms and legs. Jane’s eyes turned to Max’s once again but with more confidence than she had the last time (which Max didn’t even know she was capable of) and she looked at the red head as if she had asked the dumbest question she’s ever heard.

“Mike’s hands aren’t as soft as yours, and they’re cold. You’re warm. You have to do it.” Without a response she left to meet the boys in the water and Max was left there by herself, stunned to her spot. _Max Mayfield you are in deep shit._

**Author's Note:**

> so i rushed the writing of this so its not the best but im really gonna take my time in the future i just wanted to post something bc im working on two other works in detail and theyre taking some time so i wanted to still post some content and what better content to post than maleven bc there's barely enough content for them.


End file.
